Quand les maraudeurs Scènes R
by Space girl2
Summary: Eh bien, ce sont des scènes R qui s'insèrent dans ma fanfiction Quand les maraudeurs (voir mon profil), donc, lire la fanfiction et venir voir quand référé!


**Note de l'auteur :** Ici ce ne sont que des scènes R qui s'insèrent dans ma fanfiction Quand les maraudeurs ne font plus partis du passé, mais du présent. Je vous conseille donc de la lire et de venir lire les scènes R au fur et à mesure qu'elles sont mentionnées dans les chapitres de la fanfiction (je vous renverrai ici). La première scène R ne s'insère que dans le 6e chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

Space -xxx-

****

**Auteur :** Space girl

****

**Titre :** Quand les maraudeurs ne font plus partis du passé, mais du présent. Scènes R

**_1. Harry et Ginny_**

Ils retournèrent à leur salle commune, jouèrent quelques parties de bataille explosive, puis allèrent se coucher.

Il était minuit, Harry n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il décida de descendre à la salle commune, mais il vit une forme assise sur une des fauteuils, il s'approcha et vit que s'était Ginny. Il se glissa donc derrière elle et lui mit les bras autour du cou. La jeune fille se retourna et sourit. Harry se pencha et l'embrassa.

« Salut toi, » lança Harry. « J'arrivais pas à m'endormir. »

« Moi non plus, » avoua Ginny. Celle-ci se leva et Harry vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et Ginny s'assit sur lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants, puis, soudain, Harry dit :

« Viens, je veux te montrer un endroit! »

Ginny acquiesça et se leva, Harry se leva à son tour, alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur. Il mit la cape par-dessus eux, murmura : « Je jure solennellement que mes intention sont mauvaises » en tapant la carte avec le bout de sa baguette. Ils sortirent de la salle commune et Harry l'amena dans le "Couloir des Fondateurs" Il s'arrêta devant le tableau de Gryffondor.

« Bonsoir Godric! » lança-t-il.

« Bonsoir Harry, mais qui est cette charmante demoiselle qui vous accompagne? »

« C'est Ginny Weasley, hum… au passage, je voulais vous dire qu'elle est autorisée à entrer. »

Godric acquiesça. Harry passa donc au travers du tableau, suivit par Ginny qui resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Ils s'assirent dans un fauteuil, Ginny assise sur Harry. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Ginny releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Harry, hum, … ne te moque pas, mais j'ai une question à te poser, si ça ne te dérange pas d'y répondre bien sûr. C'est un peu délicat comme question, » dit-elle.

« Dit toujours, »

« Eh bien, est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait? » Harry la regarda avec un regard interrogateur, puis, comprenant ce que la jeune fille voulait dire, rougit soudainement, ses joues pouvaient facilement rivaliser avec les cheveux de la jeune Weasley.

« Bin, euh … oui, une seule fois, avec Cho, quand je sortais avec elle, pendant ma 5e année. »

« Moi je ne l'ai jamais fait, » avoua Ginny.

« Hum… mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça? » Ginny rougit.

« Eh bien… euh… Harry, je t'aime énormément et sincèrement. Et euh… je crois que je serais prête. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche en un « oh » en comprenant ce que la jeune fille sous-entendait. Il lui fit un petit sourire pervers.

« Mais hum, tu es sûre que l'on ne va pas trop vite? Nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis un jour! »

« Harry, je t'aime depuis des années et des années! Oui, bien sûr que je suis sûre d'être prête! »

Harry Acquiesça, il aimait également la jeune fille depuis longtemps.

« Et côté contraception? Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un bébé sur les bras à 17 ans moi! »

« T'inquiète pas, je me suis lancée un sort de contraception. »

« D'accord. »

Il l'entraîna vers une des chambres. Au passage il salua le fantôme de Godric, qui leur lança un petit sourire.

« Je ne vous dérangerai pas, » dit-il. Les deux jeunes Gryffondors rougirent.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils étaient un peu gênés et Ginny était également émerveillée par la chambre. Harry murmura quelques sorts et la lumière de la pièce s'éteignit et des centaines de chandelles s'allumèrent dans la pièce, lui donnant un éclairage tamisé. Des pétales de rose étaient sur le lit et sur le plancher. Une ambiance très romantique. Ginny était aux anges.

Harry la prit par les hanches et la retourna, il commença à l'embrasser sur la bouche, puis descendit à son cou. Pendant ce temps, il commença à défaire les boutons de son haut de pyjamas, puis lui enleva complètement, sans quitter son cou. Il commença alors à lui caresser les seins avec ses mains, lui arrachant de petits gémissements. Elle commença alors à lui flatter le dos. Il revint à ses lèvres, puis descendit à ses seins, qu'il suçota avec sa bouche, pendant qu'il défaisait la boucle qui attachait le pantalon de la jeune fille. Il finit par la défaire et le pantalon se ramassa par terre avec la chemise, la jeune fille leva les pieds pour l'enlever complètement et entreprit d'enlever les boxers d'Harry qui allèrent bientôt rejoindre les autres vêtements. Harry retourna à ses lèvres et la poussa sur le lit, la jeune fille s'y retrouva alors étendue avec Harry par-dessus elle. Leurs lèvres ne s'étant pas quittées. Harry descendit, alla suçoter ses seins, puis ses mains caressèrent son ventre, puis descendirent plus bas, il atteignit l'intimité de la jeune femme, joua un peu avec son clitoris et prépara le terrain entrant d'abord un doigt en elle, il fit quelques va-et-vient, lui échappant quelques petits cris. Puis, ils décida d'entrer un second doigt, et d'aller plus loin, il atteignit l'hymen, il tenta de le percer, le plus tranquillement et le plus doucement possible pour éviter que la jeune fille ait trop mal. Quand la jeune fille arrêta ses petits cris de douleur, il retira ses doigts, les licha et retourna embrasser la jeune fille. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse à savoir si il pouvait aller plus loin, la jeune fille acquiesça et il entra donc en elle. Il commença à faire des va-et-vient, embrassant la jeune fille parfois et d'autres fois suçotant ses seins. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny cria son nom, il su alors qu'elle venait d'atteindre l'orgasme, quelques coups de hanches plus tard et il se déversait en elle. Il tomba sur le côté. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras de l'autre et s'endormirent ainsi.

Alors voilà! Reviewez!

Bisous!

Space -xxx-


End file.
